


his purple eyeshadow

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Poor Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sad Deceit | Janus Sanders, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Janus has.. feelings about Virgil's purple eyeshadow.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	his purple eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> No extra TWs for this one!!
> 
> <3!!

Of course, this whole episode was a little hurtful to Janus but.. _this_.

Oh, fuck, this..

This was different.

This hurt so much worse.

So much fucking worse.

Virgil's eyeshadow.

After they got home, back from the library, back from talking with Nico.

After they'd talked to Nico.

After Virgil had pushed Thomas to talk to Nico.

After Virgil's eyeshadow changed.

After it turned purple.

Glittery, bright purple.

The purple eyeshadow.

The purple, glittery, bright fucking eyeshadow.

Virgil's purple, glittery eyeshadow.

Virgil's purple eyeshadow.

The eyeshadow Janus only ever got to see.

Janus only got to see that eyeshadow every once in a blue moon.

Only every once in a while.

Just barely.

It felt like a special thing between them.

Remus never got to see it.

And, until now, none of the 'Light Sides' did either.

Until just then.

He knows it's ridiculous.

He knows it's dumb.

He _knows_ it is.

But.. Janus help but feel betrayed.

Backstabbed.

He felt.. he felt like that was a direct attack.

He felt as if Virgil knew.

Knew what he was doing, knew how it'd hurt Janus.

But he also knows that's fucking batshit.

Janus is well aware of how stupid that is.

But.. it would be an alright revenge.

And it just felt like it.

The sharp, stinging ping of pain in his chest bloomed and grew and it felt unbearably suffocating.

It wasn't their secret anymore.

It wasn't something just between them.

Virgil's purple eyeshadow.

It wasn't.. it wasn't _special_ anymore.

Well, of course it's special, but-- he doesn't even know.

It's just.. not their thing anymore.

It's just out for everyone to know, to see.

It's just.. painful.

He's just.. hurt.

Janus knows he deserves it.

But fuck, it really hurts.

Really fucking hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> did i literally j u s t come up with this, a  
> m o n t h after the video came out? yes 😌


End file.
